


Gay emo romeo and Chris

by Captainkettlecorn



Category: IBVS, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: IBVS - Freeform, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkettlecorn/pseuds/Captainkettlecorn
Summary: Some Chrisnev :D





	Gay emo romeo and Chris

**Author's Note:**

> Some Chrisnev :D

Chris slumped down onto his bed and sighted. He looked upwards at the ceiling. “Emo romeo really?” Chris asked Charlie. Got a better name? Charlie said. “No.” Chris replied. “Oh I know! Your boyfriend!” He teased.

Chris rolled his eyes and groaned. He fiddled with one of the pillows he owned. Him and Nevin being boyfriends..? The thought made his heart beat go wild. His cheeks would heat up. 

Chris just closed his eyes falling asleep. The next morning he woke up to his alarm he groaned, hitting the snooze. He headed to the bathroom hopping in the shower and then got dressed. 

He slid down the railing on the staircase and went to the kitchen, grabbing a pop tart. He grabbed his bag and then walked out not saying goodbye to his father. He shut the door and walked down two houses. He usually walked with the Jovel twins since they were so close by. He knocked on the door awaiting a response.

When a smaller boy opened the door Chris smiled. “Hey Drew.” He said. “Are you feeling better.” He asked referring to the smaller boy’s casted foot. “It’s better.” He said, “hurts...but better. Barry was sweet enough to help me get things from my locker and stuff.” Drew’s cheeks couldn’t help but flush a light pink. He knew Barry for awhile now and he was very kind to him. 

“Barry huh? The other really tall kid?” “That’s him.” Chris couldn’t help but laugh. He had to admit, Drew was pretty adorable. But he thought adorable in a platonic way. Like a little brother. Instead, he prefered his brother (emo kid) Nevin. “Where’s your brother?” he asked. “Getting ready. He takes forever. He is probably rehearsing some emo shakespeare line.”

“Hell is empty, and all the demons are here!” Nevin declared. (I actually looked up shakespeare shut up-) as he walked down the stairs. “Your local emo romeo has arrived.” He grinned. Chris looked at him and smiled. “Hear my soul speak: The very instant that i saw you, did my heart fly to your service.” Chris replied to Nevin. 

Drew stared at the two, in complete confusion. “Okay emo Romeo and a very tall Juliet let's leave.” he said. And the three started walking to school, having small chat along the way. Ever so conveniently Barry drove by and drove them the rest of the way. While Chris and Nevin headed in, Barry stayed back to help Drew get his bag. Being on crutches wasn’t easy.

“Thank you again, Barry.” Drew smiled. “Honestly- I can’t thank you enough.” he said. “Drew, please. I told you. I want to help you.” Barry urged. The two laughed some more and headed into the school talking. But Barry didn't focus on what Drew was really saying. He was focused on him. How his nose would scrunch up adorably when he laughed and how he smiled.

Drew's smile could send anyone to heaven and back regardless of who you were. It was beautiful. And it made Barry very gay. 

“Where is your first class?” Barry asked. “Oh it's uhm- upstairs. We will need to use the elevator.” Drew said. “The elevator is broken due to the explosion.” Barry said. “So hold on.” Barry put his bag down and simply picked Drew up with ease, carrying him up the stairs. Drew let out a squeal of embarrassment. “Barry!” “What? I’m helping you?” He said.

Drew let out a small groan as Barry put him down with his bag. “Thank you.” He said. Drew started to head to class with a small blush on his face. Holy shit. He thought. 

As the day dragged on, Barry kept meeting up with Drew. “Hey Drew?” Barry asked, the smaller. Drew looked up, “Yeah? What’s up?” he said. Barry chuckled lightly and messed up his hair. “You wanna come over?” He asked (friends theme came on as i wrote this-- I'm productive leave me alone--) “Yeah! I’d love too!” Drew said. 

Nevin watched the two from a distance, and couldn’t help but feel a low growl rumble in his throat. Barry was nice and he was fine with him, but he was friends with Quinton. And Quinton is a no-no. For him at least. He stood up and went over to join them, “whatcha two doing?” He grinned, Barry became slightly uneasy but he just smiled back. “Drew is coming over later. I hope you don’t mind.” Barry said. Nevin glanced at Drew, before he gave a small nod. “Alright.” he said before standing up. “You two have fun.” he walked back to Chris. “Hey Chris? Later I need to show you something.” he insisted. 

Chris gave a nod, “uhm-alright.” he smiled. As the day continued to drag on, nothing much happened. At the end of they day, Barry went over too Drew. “i’ll help you too my car. Come on.” He smiled and took Drew’s back. “I can carry it. Don’t worry.” Drew sighted, “okay- I won't argue.” “good” Barry snorted with laughter. 

The two headed towards Barry’s car, just casually talking. “So Drew,you are a sophomore correct?” Barry asked. “Yeah, why? I know I look like a freshman. I don’t think I’m getting my growth spurt.” he frowned. Barry just laughed, “aww no. I was just curious. Chris is also a sophomore and I think him and Nevin are going to start dating, honselty.” Drew couldn’t but snort with laughter. “Neither of us have ever dated. I hope he doesn’t mess anything up.” he joked. 

 

Barry’s heart began to flutter. “Really? You are single? But you are so adorable-” He said. Drew blushed, and shrugged a bit embarrassed. “What can I say?” he said meekly. Barry looked at Drew. “Well, in that case….Would you like to be my boyfriend?” he asked. Drew could have swore he was going to faint. “B-Barry please don’t tell me this is a prank.” “It’s not.” “Then yes.” He smiled. 

Barry smiled widely, and bent down to peck Drew on the nose. “Alright. Cool.” He helped the smaller get into the car.

~~~~~

Drew was staying the night at Barry’s which let Nevin have the perfect opuritiny to go show Chris what he wanted. He got up around. He got up around 5am and went to Chris’ house. He grabbed a ladder and began to climb. Once he reached Chris’ window he knocked on it. 

Chris stirred and sat up, glancing over. “N..Nevin? It’s still dark out.” He went over and opened the window. “What on earth are you doing?” he asked. “I told you I need to tell you something, right?” He grinned. He grabbed a blanket off the floor and climbed out the window. “Come on.” Chris followed along sleepily and blinked when he saw Nevin on the roof, but just followed. 

Nevin sat down on the blanket, and Chris joined him. “Nevin, what on earth are we doing.” He asked. “Shut up, we are watching the sun rise.” Nevin told him. He laid his head on Chris’ shoulder. “If I am emo Romeo, can you be my tall Juliet?” he smiled. 

“I can express no kinder sign of love than this kind kiss. You got something better? We’d love to hear it.” Chris replied as he leaned in, kissing Nevin softly.


End file.
